Everlasting Friendship
by Shadow Crystal Sage
Summary: Keina, Lavender, Slain, and Mischief have been friends for three years bonded by a game, Kingdom Hearts. They must become stronger to save their old friend Lea -Alex- from the clutches of Organization XIII. Anything can happen, what would you do?
1. Last Day of School, Last Time in Maylin

**I'm do not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts or anything in this story except Keina, Slain, Lavender, Mischief, and Talim; they are the major OCs i use in all of my stories. I own 3/4 of the band idea. #1 thing you have to ask me is if you can use my OCs . So do not use their description, unless you ask me, got it?**

**Keina's POV**

On a mild summers day we were just signing each others' books, still waiting for the vacation to come, just chatting about anything.

Lavender, Slain, Mischief, and I are four best friends, kept together for three years by a game called Kingdom Hearts.

"I'm still wondering why Larxene's bangs look like antennas?" Lavender said while reading her little 'spell' book.

"Maybe cause she's a praying mantis or something!" Slainsaid as she was practicing kendowith Lavender.

"I don't wanna be rude, but shouldn't we be doing something other than talking about Kingdom Hearts?" Mischief yelled, but was being ignored. "HELLO?" She nearly yelled passed Keina's earphones.

"Sorry Mischief, what did you say?" I said switching to a different song on my new mp3 player.

"I said shouldn't we be doing something other than talking about Kingdom Hearts?" Then Mischief somehow gets even more pissed off.

"But Lav' and I are practicing, Mischief! So don't blame us!"

"Whatever!"

"One more hour and next year, we're back on main campus!" Slain yelled as I fished through my sister's old bag and pulled out a folder with graffiti on the outside over.

"Hey, I made this a year ago!" Lavender said finally speaking. I fished through the bag again, pulled out a camera, ran to the table in front of them and set the camera on the seat.

"I set the timer for ten seconds." I yelled running back to the others. Mischief stood on the outer left, Lavender and I held the folder; standing in the middle, and Slain stood on the outer right.

"Say, summer is here!" Slain yelled.

**Regular POV**

CLICK

When Keina got up, the camera was gone!

"Wha? Where'd the camera go?" she asked looking around for it.

"Umm...guys...look..." Lavender mumbled as if she couldn't even talk.

"What? Can you say that again?" Slain asked.

She stayed quiet, said nothing, and stared at something.

"Keina, Mischief; do you guys have a clue--" Slain didn't get to finish asking the question to look to what they were pointing at. A...Nobody?

"This can't be possible…." Mischief said staring at it.

"Help me get rid of it and get the camera back!" Keina said grabbing a metal pole from beneath the table and attacked it. It soon vanished into a cloud of dust.

"Wow, I didn't know you were this aggressive!" Mischief said with a smart ass tone.

"Ha ha, very funny." Keina said rolling her eyes. "If more come, we'll be fine as long as we have this."

Slain walked over to where the Dusk had been, picked up Keina's camera, and walked back to her friends saying, "Let's get inside before anymore come back."

Unfortunately she spoke a little too late, more dusk and other nobodies gathered surrounding Keina and Mischief.

"Guys!"

"We'll take care of these Nobodies! You two go back inside."

"But--"

"Come on!" Slain said grabbing Lavender's wrist and running toward the school door, but it suddenly shut before the reached the top of the steps.

"Slain, don't falling for the illusion." Slain concentrated and opened the door and shoved Lavender in as she ran back down making a grab for her kendosword. But before she got up, some random girl kicked her, making her flying into the steps, but snatched tha camera before anyone could notice,

"That's something you don't see every day." Said a voice not far from them, they've heard those voices somewhere, but from where?

"Who's there?" Keina asked as the nobodies disappeared and Slain & Lavender came running over to see a group of thirteen in black cloaks.

"Organization XIII, but how is this possible!" Keina said getting back to her feet, still holding the metal pole.

"So you know of the organization ?" Asked one of them (Obviously Larxene, since she's the only female in the Organization).

"I still wonder why her bangs look like antennas." Lavender whispered to Slain pointed to her. Larxene heard what Lavender had said; was about to run and strangle the lavender-haired teen, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. Saix and Xaldin removed their hoods as did the other members.

"We're here for the shrimp, right?" Axel had asked, crossing his arms. All four of the girls were kind of medium height so they started with Lavender.

"No, not you." Axel rolled his eyes.

Then they pointed to Keina.

"No…" Axel glared.

They could all tell he was getting pissed; Lavender pointed to Mischief.

"FOR THE THRID TIME NO!"

Then the other three girl spointed to random girl who kicked Slain; whom was standing a few feet away, used to be their friend, and was now known as the school & city's number one s!.#, whose name was Alex.

"Finally." Demyx answered this time.

"See Lavender, I told you Axel could get crazy if he was mad." Keina whispered, pointing to Axel because he was bashing his head against a tree.

"My question; is what does the organization want with Alex? She's this town's #1 s!.#..." Mischief said putting two fingers on her chin as a sign of thinking.

"She is a Nobody and she could help us controll the darkness." Xemnas answered before she could speak.

"How about you just shut your mouth and leave our world alone, Man Sex!" Lavender said not realizing what she had said. "Oh my god."

"Why did you call him that?" Vexen asked.

"If you rearrange the letters in his name, you'll get Man Sex!" Keina giggled as the girls started laughing their heads off.

"That's pretty immature, especially for teenage girls, like you!" Larxene scoffed.

"This joke is funny, and you know it, Larxene!" Slain giggled trying to calm down. As some of the other Organization members tried to hold their laughter in.

"ENOUGH!" Xemnas yelled. Organization members fall silent, as did the girls.

"We must leave, now." Xemnas spoke as he opened a portal of darkness, having everyone follow suit. Zexion; appeared in front of Alex, grabbed her wrist, and silently cast an illusion on her. As he did that, Marluxia; Start making vines grow like crazy, blocking the girls' path to stop the illusion.

"A souvenir from her, girls!" Luxord yelled throwing Keina's camera; the one which Alex snatched from Slain, to Lavender and walked through the portal.

"I don't think you're going anywhere!" Keina yelled attacking Marluxia and with the pole she had found before as to Mischief; she used her fists since she was best at hand-to-hand combat. Not even close to scratching them, the girls gave up and watched as Alex started to walk through the portal.

"Alex, stop and remember who you are!" Lavender said running past everyone, grabbed her used-to-be friend's wrist, and slapped her across the face as hard as her delicate hand could. Alex didn't snap out of the illusion and as result, Lavender flew into the air a few feet off the ground, landed on her backpack. Lavender was unable to get up at first but she managed. Alex and the two members walked through the portal and disappeared, only Xaldin and Saix stayed.

"Does she mean that much to you as aa old friend? Xaldin asked. "To go save her even though you may have to sacrifice your life for her's?" Saix said looking past the stars.

"Yes, she was our friend and she'll always be forever." They all said at the same moment. Saix opened three portals as Xaldin opened two.

"Go to different worlds, make yourself stronger, and save your friend." They said before walking through two of the portals.

"I'll go to the world on the right, Lavender, Slain; you two go through the middle, and Mischief; you go through the left, okay?"

"Hurry, grab your backpacks and run through your portal!" Lavender yelled as she slipped her bag on, as her friends followed suit.

"Let's just make a promise!" Keina yelled as her eyes started to tear.

"Promised to make sure we don't die on our journey!" Lavender yelled wiping her own eyes.

"And that we'll see each other again." Mischief added. Then Lavender, Keina, and her began walking through their assigned portal, as Slain lagged behind looking back before her world was destroyed.

"I hope we all survive." She mumblke to herself as she ran into the darkness of the portal.

* * *

**Crystal - The part with Axel bashing his head against a tree is MorganXDemyx's idea and not mine, but it got too funny!**

**Mischief & Slain - I can't believe Lavender actually called Xemnas, Man Sex!**

**Lavender - Oh just shut up, I couldn't help it!**

**Keina - Chapter 2 will be up soon (Hopefully)!**

**Crystal - If you guess what Michief called Alex, i'll gve a free cookie to anyone who gets it right (It obvious!). **

**All - Read & Review!**


	2. Enter Terra & Tsuchi

**Disclaimer - I do not own Kingdom Hearts (Any of them), but do own a copy of CoM and KH II (Can't find #1 for some reason).**

**My OCs: Keina, Lavender, Slain, Mischief, Tsuchi/Terra, her brother, and the twins & their cousin who appear later on in the beginning of this chapter (Me, Daniella, and Mimi).**

**My OCs' Pets: Shadow - Terra/Tsuchi & her older brother**

**Friends' (sisters) OCS: Alex and Lea.**

* * *

**??'s POV**

"Sister, take a look at this." She held out a gold/silver framed mirror close to her body as a girl in a black cloak with sapphire/green eyes, and black hair with sky blue and soft pink highlights, turned around eyeing the mirror's image.

"Looks like Organizatiion XIII is at it again!"

"Mimi, Elena (Ellie-na)! Get your asses in here!" Then two girls with brunette hair and topaz yellow eyes (they're twins) came in; well more like brusting through the door, catching her breath.

"Try not the break down the door, again!"

"Don't yell at them, Crystal!" Then Crystal grabbed the girl's magenta pink highlighted black hair, making her blue eyes water.

"Daniella, you will never dare speak to me like that!"

_'Oh god, here they go again.' _Mimi then pried Crystal's hand out of Daniella's hair as Elena straightened out her hair, then made their heads collide.

"Ow!"

"It better hurt, or i'll do it again! Now stop, we have to concentrate on getting both our and their worlds back."

"Guys, Elena's already in the digital Twilight Town, taking care of Roxas. THAT Elena is a robot we built."

"Okay now, here's the plan; Mimi. You go to Hallow Bastion. Dani...Dani?" Crystal then blew a whistle in her sister's ear getting her attention.

"Dani, you go to Olympus Colosseum. And i'm gonna have to go to Destiny Islands, then that new world that suddenly popped up out of nowhere."

"Yeah, cause you want to kiss Riku!"

"Dani! Concentrate for once will you!?"

"Alright, alright!" Then she disappeared through a door to light, as did Crystal and Mimi.

**Mischief's POV**

I started gaining consciousness but kept my eyes closed, i could feel the ground underneath ne, but held a presence atop of me. My eyes slowly opened and ended up seeing a girl with black and red hair in my face.

"In all the works of Ra, Slain!" Then I slided back a few paces.

"Yeah?" Slain then stood up and held out her hand, and i took it, but she ended up flipping me onto my feet.

"How'd you do that?"

"Herc' taught me while you were asleep. And look, i have weapon." In her hand was something that looked like a katana with either Chinese or Japanese engravings on it.

"You mean Wonder Boy from Mount Olympus?"

"Hey! Who are you calling 'Wonder Boy'?!" I turn around to see Hercules or who my sister and i called 'Wonder Boy'..

(A/N: Slain is not Mischief's sister, i'll say who is on my profile if i get to it)

"Sorry 'bout that Herc', she kinda just woke up."

"Sure, but just make sure Phil knows you're awake too, then he'll give you the weapon he found with you the other day."

"Okay." When i stood up i noticed that Slain wasn't in her school uniform anymore; she was wearing the combat outfit i got for her (go ask the author, not me) birthday, but i was supposed to be a joke or as spare clothing.

I walked into the Colosseum Foyer, then i was tripped by something that looked like half goat/half human, and i fell face first.

"Oh sorry about that kid, i thought you were Herc or the other girl."

"It's okay, Phil. But that's seriously gonna make my nose bleed someday." I said holding onto my nose.

"Sorry, oh yeah, you the one named Mischief right?"

"Yeah, Hercules mentioned a weapon you found with me the other day, or something."

"Oh right!" Then he opened the chest behind him and threw something at me; since i had fast reflexes i caught it right on the spot.

"Nice catch, but first you may want to dust it off a little." Then he went back the arena, as i studied the weapon. It resembled something like a claw or gauntlet; i put it on, but at first it felt loose when it suddenly tightened to fit like a glove.

_'Whoa, i so have to show this to Slain. Then, i'll test it out against her katana.'_

**Normal POV**

Slain and Herc were just playing around when Slain somehow tripped on her own foot. By the time she got up Mischief was laughing her head off and was joined by Phil after she told him.

"Yeah, very funny, now i wanna test this baby out."

"Same here, but i don't feel like losing blood, especially if you have that!"

"You have a protector already, who cares?"

"Fine, let's go. But one thing, spill too much of my blood and you'll be sorry by the time i recover."

"Whatever. Phil, Herc', this Okay with you guys?"

"Yeah. Go ahead, just don't kill each other!" Then the girl stepped onto the raised part of the arena and got into battle stances.

"Ready...Fight!" Then they took off and you could hear the clashes from the entrance of the Underworld.

Mischief somehow obtained throwing knives and stars, while dodging Slain's slashes. Slain slashed at Mischief's arm but remembers the gauntlet, but her thought had come late since Mischief kicked her to the other side and out of the ring.

"3...2...1...Mischief Wins!" Phil yelled out. Slain got back up and had her hands on her spinal cord, that's when you could hear cracks coming from her back.

"Damn Slain did the impact from my kick hurt your back that much?"

"No that's natural to hear cracks like that, if i crack one more time i'llbe fine." Then there was a loud crack when she bent down into a bridge (A way of stretching your back) and into a handstand.

(A/N: Whoever is a perverted guy reading this, her combat outfit is not all that tight! It may have a skirt but she has leggings under, so get lost! For the readers who aren't perverted, stay.)

"Wow, come on let's get to know more about Herc, Phil, and this place."

"But, we're actually in the game, moron!"

"I know but we can't leave without asking, or they'll be suspicious, Slain."

"True, okay, let's ask." They walked over to the men and started a conversation.

"Hey, Hercules?"

"Yes, Slain? What do ya need?"

"Well Mischief wants to know more about this place."

"Well, this is Olympus Colosseum. There'd always be opponents wanting to see who's stronger. Sometimes, people come visit or to train but we haven't seen them for over a year. Oh, and there's the Underworld, you don't want to go there!"

"I've heard so, i think someone told me you need some kind of stone to keep your strength down there."

"Well, its true. Anyways, how'd you girls get here?" Mischief and Slain looked at each other, clueless.

"That's kinda what we're trying to find out." Mischief said scratching the back of her head. The two men stared at each other wide-eyed, and turned back to the girls.

"Well, sorry, we were just curious."

"It's okay, but can we asked one more thing?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"I'm not saying it, Mischief, you do it."

"Out of curiosity, were some of the visitors; in a group of three; a human, a duck, and a dog? And did Phil say they were "Jr. Heros"?"

"Well, i'm not quite following, Mischief."

"I mean were the ones who you haven't seen for a year; a human with brunette hair, a white feathered duck, and a black furred dog?"

"You know Sora, Donald, and Goofy?"

"Hold that thought, Hercules." Then Slain dragged Mischief just far enough so the men couldn't hear a sound.

...--...

"**ARE YOU INSANE, ASKING ABOUT THOSE THREE?! YOU ALREADY KNOW THEY'LL WAKE UP, SO WHY ARE YOU ASKING?!**"

"THAT'S WHAT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO ASK!"

"**YEAH, THEIR NAMES! YOU JUST GAVE OUT INFO THAT YOU KNOW SORA, DONALD, AND GOOFY, FROM A F...ING GAME!**"

"WELL, IT SLIPPED OUT, IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"Ladies, is something wrong?" Then the two turned to see a woman with hazelnut brown hair in a ponytail wearing a purple dress.

"No, miss..?"

"My name is Megara, but my friends call me Meg."

"But Hades loves calling you 'Nutmeg'..." Mischief murmured under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Eh, she's talking about her annoying cousin. And when i say ANNOYING, i mean annoying."

"Wow, anyways, what are your names?"

"I'm Slain and she's Mischief."

"Welcome to Olympus Colosseum."

"Thanks, hey do you know anyway to get to Hallow Bastion or anywhere else?"

"Nope sorry, the only gummi ship that has ever landed here belongs to that brunette kid named Sora."

Slain and Mischief groaned and nearly hit each other on the head.

"Well, that is one here, but it's in pieces."

"Close enough, we kind of know how to build one."

_"You two could come with me into my gummi ship."_

All three turned to the door leading to the Colosseum Foyer, as a girl with ocean-blue eyes and rose/red hair with sky blue streaks, came out walking into view. She was wearing a pair of loose jeans, a multi-colored stripped tanktop, sneakers, and a necklace that looked like a locket made of gold or platinum.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?"

"My name is off none of your business. I'm supposed to talk with Hercules, and no i'm not working for Hades. But if i was, he'd be dead by now..."

"Okay. go and talk to Wonder-boy then." Then the mysterious girl walked over to Hercules and started a conversation, after being tripped by Phil. For a good twenty minutes later the girl walked back towards the female group, noticing Meg had already left.

"So, do you two need a ride?"

"Yeah, we're trying to find our friends but the promblem is that we need it for a really long time."

"It's okay, i am too."

"Well, can we join you on your journey?"

"As long as you guys don't get into too much trouble, it's fine by me."

"We're in. But don't you want to tell us the ground rules?"

"In the gummi ship or somewhere else. But I'll let you guys say bye to them first."

The girl had covered her ears knowing the girls would yell. Then they screamed at the top of they're lungs, "BYE, HECULES! BYE, PHIL!", scaring the hell out of them. Then all three of the girls walked off towards the Colosseum Entrance.

When they got there, they saw an aqua, red, white, and black gummi ship with the weaponry already set up; guns, missles, and laser cannons.

Then the 'new' girl started boarding the ship, as Mischief and Slain followed. The inside was the same as a regular gummi ship interior, but had a more exciting atmosphere. Then as they sat down, the girl turned her chair towards the girls.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"We know you said your name was none of our business and all but we have to call you something. right?"

"Tsuchi is my alias name, but my real name is to be a secret between us."

"You want us to guess your real name?"

"Precisely, and i know about your lives already. Why? Because I'm from your world."

"Slain, we know only two people who's name means earth."

"My cousin 3rd removed, Riku and that really quiet girl from school."

"Her name was Terra Minatoma, right?"

"She had red/brown hair and eyes that matched the sky."

"Then, she disappeared about two to three years ago!"

"Hmm, that Terra girl, must feel lonely, i know where she might be."

"Where?!"

"She standing in front of you..."

"Uhh, what do you mean?"

"I'll so you my true form, if you'd like. Then you'll be able to understand."

"If you're okay with it." Then a blinding light surrounded the girl, rendering Mischief and Slain of their sight. When the light faded, they opened their eyes to see not the new girl they had just met, but Terra, their school mate who disappered years ago.

"T-Terra?"

"Is it truely you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Her voice changed as she turned back into the 'new' girl."

"Terra, you've been here all this time?"

"Yeah, that's why i have the gummi ship and the weapons in the back." Then she turned the chair back around and checked the screen for any problems. Finding no problem she turned back around.

"We're going to Twilight Town first, since i arrived there during my disappearance."

"O-okay." Then there was a rumble in the ship; Mischief and Slain started to freak out, until Terra blew a whistle.

"Guys, we'll be fine, we just passed through the passage way that's all." Then the two sighed in relief.

**Tsuchi/Terra's POV**

As the gummi ship landed, the side door opened and I was then meeted by a black cat going up my shirt and onto my shoulder.

"It's good to see you, Fae. Good kitty, thanks for waiting." I started to scrath the back of her ear and she purred.

"How adorable! Where'd you find her?"

"That's for me and Fae to know, and you to never find out."

"Whatever, she's still cute!" We all walked out of the gummi ship and Mischief and Slain were amazed about the gummi hanger of my home.

"Whoa! This is YOUR gummi hanger?"

"Basically, came with the house i bought."

"Cool!"

"Come on, i want you guys to meet my friends." Then we all walked out of the gummi hanger, to the Market place. Then i lead the girls into what i though was the Back Alley, and ended up in the Sandlot.

"Uh guys, get to the back alley, and tell my friends, i'mhere in the sandlot." Then they took off into the direction of the Back Alley, that i pointed out. Now i heard someone call my name. _'Oh god, this isn't good.'_

I turned to see Seifer and his gang walking towards me, all i did was cross my arms and slightly glare.

"Tsuchi, what are you doing back here? We told you to get lost!"

"Ha! Like i'd leave, i live here!"

"I meant why are coming into our territory?!"

"I've been traveling so i've forgotten my path the the back alley, now out of my way." But Seifer didn't move and niether did his lackeys.

"You're not going anywhere. Either get down on your knees and beg or get your ass kicked."

"I'll get my own choice, i'll just go through."

"I'd like to see you try!" Then I walked right through him like a ghost and sent shivers down his spine.

"What the?"

"I'll be going now." Then I walked off to the back alley and found Mischief and Slain talking to my friends.

**Normal POV**

"Hey, guys."

"Tsuchi, welcome back!"

"Thanks, oh these are my new friends; Mischief and Slain. Girls, these are some of my other friends; Olette, Hayner, and Pence."

They all exchanged greetings, and then thet all starting rambling on about something.

"Hey, two know about Seifer?" The girls nodded.

"Well, in Struggle, he'll beat you for sure."

"Well unless you are me or Tsuchi."

"Yeah, and guess what happened on my way here."

"Did you use those 'powers' on him again?"

"No, i just walked through him, like a ghost."

"Wow, did he start freaking out?"

"Phhh, yeah i wish. I just sent shiver down his spine, and i almost took over his body."

"Whoa Tsuchi, you are the best!" Then Hayner hi-fived Tsuchi/Terra.

"Thanks, oh did you guys hear about the Struggle tornament?"

"Yeah. Hayner's entering, what about you Tsuchi?"

"I'm game. But we can't share the prize; there are six of us. There are four crystals and one trophy; so it's uneven."

"Well we could leave the trophy here in the Usual Spot."

"No way! Seifer could steal it!"

"I could put up a barrier at the door."

"Perfect, let's do it!"

"By the way, you guys can use my real name if you want." Then some kid with brunette hair and Black/Yellow clothes walked in along with a duck and dog.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay, who are you?"

"I'm Sora, he's Donald, and that's Goofy." Then Terra started blushing and no one noticed except Olette. Then she whispered into Terra's ear.

"You have a crush on him, don't you Terra?"

Terra whispered back, "No, he just reminds me of someone i still like."

"Okay."

Then Hayner spoke up. "I'm Hayner, this is Olette, that's Pence-"

"I'm Tsuchi."

"I'm Slain."

"And i'm Mischief."

"Nice to meet you guys, by the way, who was that blond jerk with the beanie?"

"Oh him, he's Seifer, worst person to meet in this place."

"Wow, you guys must hate him."

"Yeah, but i scare the hell out of him and his gang."

"Well, sorry for barging in before, we were just exploring."

"We told you it's okay, besides we can show you guys around if you want."

"Wow, thanks!"

"No problem, oh one more thing..."

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you guys come from?"

"I'm from Destiny Islands, and they're from Disney Castle."

"And we're from Maylin."

"I've never heard of those places, before."

_"Well, in the Digital Twilight Town, you still don't." _Terra whispered to herself.

"Excuse me?"

"Uhh, nothing, i'm gonna go check out the old mansion."

"Why? You know it's dangerous to go there, especially if you're alone."

"Listen, i know what i'm doing, besides i'm bring Mischief and Slain, now i'm leaving."

The girls stared at Terra shocked since they had just arrived here, but then got up, said their good-byes, and left.

**Terra's POV**

**_At the Mansion_**

The girls had finally caught up with me and started breathing heavily.

"Terra, why would you want to come here?!"

"I have to talk to certain people, and find my friend."

"Let us guess, DiZ and Ansem, right?"

"Yeah, but first Namine." Then I ran inside ignoring the girls' calls until i found Namine's room, "Be quiet, DiZ and Ansem will know you two are here! Now get up here!"

They did so and followed. We opened the door to find Namine drawing in her sketchbook, when she looked up, there was a surprised look planted on her face, since i had changed back to my alternate form.

"T-T-Terra? Is it you?"

"Yeah it's me, Namine. I'm glad to see you too." Then she dropped her book, and tackle/hugged me, making me hug back.

"It's so good to see you! Oh, who are your friends?"

"I'm Mischief."

"And i'm Slain." She let her head tilt to the side, smiled, and let out a girly welcoming giggle, but picked up her drawing pad and sat back down.

"Terra, if you want to get to the computers, here." Then a page of drawings appeared in me face, as i took it and turned to the girls, "COme on we have to go."

"Okay, Terra. Bye, Namine."

"Bye, we'll see each other soon."

"See you by tomorrow." We all walked out off the room and headed to the door on the opposite side of the hall. I heard voices coming from the outside, and ran into the library, dragging the girls with me. Inside the library were selves full of books and a HUGE table with white chalk-like markings on it; i walked over to it and drew what was on the page Namine had given me. Once done, the table and the floor under it disappeared and let to an under ground computer room.

When we entered the next room, it seemed that DiZ and 'Ansem' were gone doing something important, so i walked up to the computer and typed something in, '**I'm back from my mission, i brought a few friends along. We'll be in the WtNW. I'm going to check up if everything is okay.'**

"Guys, this way." Then we walked into the portal room that lead to The World that Never Was, and into the portal/vortex, landing on our feet. Okay, Slain and Mischief landed on their backs, but close enough. I then changed back into my real form I must love both of my forms.

**_In the World that Never Was _- About a**** week and a half before Sora woke up**

"I want to check out Memory Skyscraper. Wanna stay here and protect the portal or come and see if R-'Ansem is here?"

"We're coming!" Then we started roaming around the city and started hearing keyblades strike against each other, but we ignored it and finally found the Memory Skyscraper area. I already had Destiny Soul (it looks like Oathkeeper/Ultima Mixed together) and Final Judgement (it looks like Oblivion) summoned and I could have sworn, i saw neo-shadow heartless disappear, but it must've been my imagination...Then something grabbed me, hoisting me up off my feet, with someone against my back struggling, helping both of us out of the grip. I screamed in pain making whatever was holding us; it's grip tighter, almost making it feel like it was draining my lifeforce and my keyblades were released from my grip.

"Mischief, Slain, HELP!" I tried to re-summon Final Judgement, with no result. I had to give Mischief and Slain an ability that allows them to see or hear what they normally wouldn't. You could hear cursing from the person behind me.

"Terra!" I felt the world slipping away and my vision blurred.

_"You'll be coming with me now." _That was the last thing i heard, before passing out.

**Normal POV - Ten minutes before Terra/Tsuchi's at the Memory Skyscraper**

A blue-eyed blond nobody was walking in the direction of M.S. look at th bold lettering, when someone called his name.

"Roxas..." The nobody turned around to see his best friend, with his back on the wall, staring at him with emerald green eyes. He wasn't very hard to spot in the main world since he had really spikey red hair and green tattoos under his eyes.

"Why'd the keyblade choose me, Axel?"

"..."

"I'm leaving to find out if you don't tell, you know."

"..." Axel still didn't give an answer.

"Besides, i bet no one would miss me."

"You're wrong! I would."

"Well, i guess this is good bye." Then he walked off into the area of Memory Skyscaper, when he was greeted by a keyblade in his back.

_(I don't own Final Mix, so i have no clue what goes on or what they're sayin' so i'll make parts of it up!)_

"Where do you think you're going?" Then Roxas suddenly turned around striking the blade with his own; Oblivion and noticed the stranger was wearing an Organization XIII cloak.

"None of your business, now get out of my way!" Then Roxas pushed the blade to the stranger and made a run toward the portal he made, but he blocked Roxas' path again.

"You're coming with me, and i won't take no for an answer." Then he grabbed Roxas's wrist and got him into a headlock, nearly choking him.

"Let...Me..Go!!" Roxas had kicked him off and summoned Oahkeeper, the twin blade of Oblivion. He then attacked the stranger, but he was no longer there after the 5th strike.

"Who are you?!"

"My name is Riku." Riku then took over the hood revealing silver/blue hair. But you couldn't see his eyes since he had a blindfold on.

"What do you want with me anyways?"

"You're the key who can help bring my friend back."

"Key?"

"Now, it's either come with me and not get hurt or regret you say no."

"I'd rather fight." Roxas charged at Riku, but Riku was surrounded by walls of Darkness and he had to back away. _'What is he trying to do?'_

Once the wall of darkness was gone, someone stood in Riku's place along with a huge heartless behind him (i think it looks like the 1st boss from KH 1). Roxas stood in attack position, when the new attacker suddenly disappeared, leaving Roxas in shock. He then reappeared in front of Roxas as the heartless grabbed him and hoisted him up, then tightening its grip.

"Let me go!" Then followed by that was a scream; Roxas struggled in the heartless' grip, but it tighten and made him let go of his keyblades. His vision started to blur, he passed out...until-

**Day 1**

**_Digital Twilight Town_**

"Roxas...Roxas...wake up." He started to stir as he heard the gentle voice. He slowly opened his eyes seeing that he was in a blue/white room, but it wasn't his; turning his head he saw a girl wearing a pair of loose jeans, a multi-colored stripped tanktop, sneakers for cheerleading, and a necklace that looked like a locket made of gold or platinum, sitting in a chair at the wooden desk. She had gentle eyes that matched the ocean and rose-red hair.

"W-Who are you?"

"My name is Tsuchi."

"H-how'd you get in here?"

"Uhhh, to tell you the truth, we both live in this house, but i live in the basement part of the house. F.Y.I, you're in my brother's bedroom, but he doesn't mind."

"O-oh well, my name is Roxas."

"It's nice to meet you, i'll meet you in the kitchen?"

"Uhh, sure?"

"Cool, by the way if you see a black cat with a blue collar and gold tag that says 'Shadow', can you bring her to me? Thanks." Then she just left without a word.

_'This is so weird.' _By the time Roxas got out of the bed, he changed into his black/white mixed attire. Then somehow; while he walked up the stairs, he tripped **up **on them.

"Did you trip up the stairs, Roxas?"

"How'd you know?" Then he could hear someone laughing as someone else slammed a pan on something as hard as your head. "Owww!! Tsuchi!"

"If you don't want it to happen again, i'd recommend you shut up, Takuya!"

"God, why the friggin' hell did you have to swing the pan at my head?! That fucking hurt!"

"**YOU SHOULDN'T BE LAUGHING AT MY FRIEND, YOU MORON!**"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!" The yelling and arguing had started getting worse as Roxas came in, making him cover his ears to cut off the noise.

_'I actually live in the same house as them, now i'm starting to regret ever waking up.'_ Then the yelling stopped as Tsuchi walked over to Roxas and draped her arm around his shoulder, looking at him with her left eye closed, smiling (She's standing on the left side of Roxas).

"What do ya want, Roxas? And Takuya, i'm not making it for you!"

"God! It's like you have crush in him!" Takuya said running out of the room. At the same time, an anime anger mark appeared on Tsuchi's head and she chased right after him. Once out of the room, Roxas could have sworn he heard Takuya cursing in Japanese.

"KUSO!"

"BAKA! STOP SCREAMING, SO I WON'T KILL YOU!!" Takuya stopped yelling and Tsuchi walked back into the kitchen still holding the pan.

"Uhhh Tsuchi? Do you two normally fight like this?"

"Only whenever i have friends or guests over."

"...How hard did he cry?"

"He's gonna curse not cry. You'll see in 3...2...1..." Then Takuya started cursing in so many languages the entire block can understand! Tsuchi walked over to Roxas and handed a plate of french toast to him, and walked toward the living room.

"Just eat, and don't worry, we already ate. Now i'm going to change." Apparently Roxas never noticed that Tsuchi was still in her pajamas. They wear a plain, loose white/black tye-dye shirt and long (yet also loose) white/peach shorts.

_'I wonder how those two can stand each other...I just wish they don't yell all the time...'_

* * *

**Crystal - Family Violence! (i think)**

**Tsuchi - I'm going to kill you!**

**Takuya - I'm gonna kill both of you! Crystal for the pan idea. And you for hitting with it!**

**Tsuchi & Crystal - Put a sock in it!**

**Takuya - Roxas, F.Y.I.; Tsuchi has a crush on you!**

**Roxas - (Not paying attention) Okay...**

**Tsuchi - (Gets pissed and beats the living daylights out of him)**

**Mischief & Slain - Sibling fight!**

**Roxas - (Sighs) Plz Read and Review...**


End file.
